


More Than Friends

by Mykael



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Clubbing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: Dick and Wally have been pining for each other for years, but neither of them has had the courage to say anything. Roy and Jason have also had a thing going on, to which Dick is oblivious, and so, in an attempt to set them up, is his own little game of "matchmaker" going to be turned around on him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt by teresitawinchester:** "Wally's been in love with Dick since they were kids, and while he's seen Dick be flirty with guys, he's only ever seen him go out with girls. Meanwhile, Dick's been in love with Wally too, but didn't think Wally liked him back, cos whenever subjects like going out or sex were brought up, Wally got weird.  
>  So fast forward a decade, they're all mid-twenties or so, and Dick wants to hook Jason and Roy up. So he gets four tickets to a gaming convention in another city. He invites Wally too, so it'll just seem to Roy & Jason that it's a bunch of friends going together.  
> Maybe Roy and Jason even know EXACTLY what's up, not only with Dick trying to set them up, but with Dick and Wally being clueless. Fun times ensue."
> 
> Well, it's not a gaming convention, because I've never really been to one, nor do I know shit about them, so I went with something a little bit safer, and perhaps a bit more cliche. xD But, here it is, enjoy. :P

Dick Grayson had everything; money, good looks, a great ass (depending on who you asked), and men and women alike throwing themselves at him. He didn’t have to work very hard to get a date. When Dick Grayson asked you out, you didn’t say no. Unless you were Barbara Gordon and thus immune to his charms, of course.

Of course, there was _one thing_  he didn’t have that he wanted more than anything. Wally West. Dick had met Wally as a pre-teen, only eleven years old, as Robin, and he as Kid Flash. He liked Wally from the moment they met and they became fast friends, closer than they were to the rest of the ream. Wally was also the only person who Dick felt confident in sharing his secret identity. Of course, he also insisted that they keep that a secret from everyone else, because if Bruce found out… _hoo boy._

But then puberty kicked in, and Dick realized he _really liked_  Wally. Once he hit fourteen and those hormones started kicking in, he began to notice Wally in a… _different way_. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he liked what he saw…

He could never act on it though, because Wally was as straight as they came! He was always flirting with one girl or another, be it M’gaan, Artemis, Zatanna, or even Dinah. Wally was, sadly, unattainable. And of course, being trained by Batman, he was an expert at hiding his feelings from the red head. He certainly didn’t want to make things weird between them and jeopardize their team dynamic.

Instead, Dick had gone on to date pretty much every girl on the team, from Zatanna to Barbara. None of those relationships worked out though, because none of them were the person he _really_  wanted; Wally West. Fast forward ten years or so, and Dick Grayson, a.k.a Nightwing was all grown up…aaand still pining for a certain red headed speedsters. Well, you know what they say; _the more things change, the more they stay the same._

At the moment though, Dick was currently trying to help his little brother, formerly Robin, formerly dead, and currently “Red Hood”, hook up with his friend Roy. The two of them got along well and had a pretty close relationship. Dick saw the potential for more than friendship there, but the two of them were idiots; blind to what was obvious to the whole rest of the world.

He’d already done the detective work and found that Jason and Roy were sharing a warehouse apartment in Los Angeles. Jason hadn’t bothered to hide because he knew if anyone in the “BatFamily”, as it was dubbed by none other than Dick Grayson himself, wanted to find him, they’d find him.

Dick picked up a flyer off of his table, which was cluttered with junk as usual. His own apartment was a disaster, Alfred rest his soul if he saw the state of it. Dick threw a pair of jeans off of the couch and onto the floor as he flopped down and grabbed his phone, staring at a flyer he’d gotten, advertising the opening of a brand new club over in Gotham City. He’d been busting his ass, both as Nightwing and a Police Officer, in Bludhaven lately, so a little R&R might not’ve been a bad idea.

But then, the gears in his head started to work…he grabbed his phone and opened his contacts, dialing Jason’s number.

“What do you want, Dickie?” came Jason’s voice.

“Jason, hey! How are you?” Dick asked; a snort from the other end of the phone.

“I’m fine. What. Do. You. Want?”

“What? I can’t call and say hello to my Little Wing?”

“No.”

“Fine. I got this flier today for a brand new club opening up in Gotham tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you and Roy would wanna go?” Dick asked casually, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Wally and I are gonna pop over and check it out, so I thought I’d invite you guys, too,” Dick quickly put in, so as to avoid any suspicion as to what he was up to.

“Dick…I live on the opposite side of the country. Why would I--”

“I'll slip you a temporary access code to the Zeta Tube network. I know there are Zeta tubes over there, Little Wing. You can pop over, have some fun at the club, and pop back before it’s no good,” Dick replied. There was a pause on the other end of the phone…a long pause. “Jaybird?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. The silence stretched on for another minute.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go. Send me the damn code,” Jason replied. Dick pumped his fist in victory, but remained silent.

“Sure, sure. It’ll be great! See you tomorrow,” Dick replied, hanging up the phone. He texted Jason the access code to the Zeta Tube network. Of course, now he had to call Wally and try and convince him to go. He was sure it wouldn’t be too hard. So he sifted through his contacts, hesitating over Wally’s name, before dialing his number.

“Hey Wally, what’s up?”

* * *

 

Roy heaved a contented sigh, hands raking through his damp, red hair and a towel slung around his shoulders, red dorm pants hanging loosely on his hips, as he made his way into the living room. Jason was on the phone with, you guessed it, Dick. He stopped in front of the man, dabbing his hair a bit with the towel.

“Dick’s inviting us to some damn club in Gotham. You wanna go?” Jason asked, holding the phone away from his ear. Roy arched an eyebrow at the question and thought about it for a minute, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk.

“Wow, subtle as a hand grenade, eh? He still trying to hook us up?” Roy asked. Jason snorted with barely contained laughter and gave a nod.

“Yeah, seems that way.”

“Sure, why the hell not. It’d be a nice change of pace,” Roy replied, tossing the towel onto a nearby chair and earning a glare from Jason. Roy snickered and raised his hands defensively.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go. Send me the damn code,” Jason answered before hanging up. His phone buzzed again with a text message containing an override code, then he shut the phone off and tossed it onto the coffee table.

“So, he hasn’t figured it out yet?” Roy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Figured out what? That he and Wally are all hot for each other, or that we’ve been dating for months? Probably both,” Jason replied with a grin, reaching out and tugging Roy forward by the hem of his dorm pants.

“Not a very good detective is he?” Roy teased.

“Well, I like to think that I’m just good at hiding shit from him. Now shut up and c’mere,” Jason shot back, slowly tugging the front of Roy’s dorm pants down.

* * *

 

Wally West, a.k.a “Flash”, raced through Keystone City, out past the city limits, approaching light speed, and threw a bomb into the air just a second before it exploded. He raced back and took out the thugs who’d been trying to break into the bank vault, all before they knew what was even going on.

“What the fuck?” one of the men growled, struggling against the rope, he and his cohort tired up, back to back.

In a blink, Wally had arrived at home and was back in civilian clothes, having finished patrol for the day. He sighed and flopped down onto the arm chair and started channel surfing. He’d moved to Keystone City a few years ago, after he broke up with Artemis, and took up the mantle of “Flash”. Well, technically, he was a Flash. Barry was still “The Flash” over in Central City. Wally had gotten too old to be Kid Flash, so he re-branded himself, sporting a new red and silver costume, similar in design to his Kid Flash costume, and started calling himself “The Flash of Keystone City”.

Well, if you wanted to be technical, there were actually four Flashes; Jay Garrick, former and currently retired Flash, Barry Allen, the Flash of Central City, Avery Ho, The Flash of China, and now Wally West, The Flash of Keystone City.

As Wally finally settled on some comedy show, his phone went off. He looked around for it and found it on the coffee table, scooping it up to find Dick’s number flashing on the screen. Ah yes, Dick Grayson, his best friend for…god, what’s it been? Twelve years now? They’d met when Batman and The Flash worked on a case together, bringing their sidekicks, Robin, and Kid Flash respectively, with them.

They became friends almost immediately, and a couple of years later, they had their own team. They grew pretty close, at least close enough that Dick trusted him with his secret identity. Wally _ _really__ liked Dick…and by liked, he meant, _really liked_  him.

Sure he flirted with pretty much any girl he came across, but Dick had captured his heart. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Dick dated pretty much every girl on the team, and then some. He flirted with guys before, but he’d never actually dated one. And Wally never had the courage to say anything. How could he? Dick probably would’ve laughed at him, thought it was a joke. And why wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like he’d ever even made so much as a pass at another guy.

Well, actually, he’d tried dropping a few hints to Dick over the years, but he never seemed to get them. Eventually, he just gave up; the one person he actually wanted, was unattainable. Well, he liked Artemis, _loved_ her even, but he still had eyes for his best friend. In the end, he decided it was better to just let it go, instead of ruin their friendship by making it weird.

“Hey Wally, what’s up?” came Dick’s voice. Wally chuckled and reclined hin his chair, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hey, Dick! Not much, just finished patrol for the night. How ‘bout you? What’s up?” he asked.

“Hatching another plan to push Roy and Jason together,” Dick replied honestly, earning a laugh from Wally.

“Dude, seriously? What is it this time?” Wally asked amusedly. Dick snickered, followed by a sigh.

“Well yeah, I can’t help it! They’re practically made for each other, but they’re both completely oblivious. Anyway,” Dick went on. He paused for a few moments, and so Wally grabbed a bag of chips off the coffee table and started snacking away. “There’s this new club opening up in Gotham tomorrow night, Called Elysium Lounge. So I invited Jason and Roy to tag along, but--”

“You need me to come along too, to disguise it as a night out with friends, as opposed to playing matchmaker?” Wally asked with an amused grin, arching an eyebrow. Dick laughed on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, pretty much. You know me so well,” Dick replied. Wally snorted.

“Well, we’ve only been friends since forever, dude. I know you and how your devious little mind works. But sure, I’m game,” Wally replied.

“Cool, see you tomorrow night then, yeah?” Dick asked.

“Sure thing, buddy. And hey, if it doesn’t work out, at least I’ll get a night off, eh?”

“There ya go. Drinks are on me, by the way.”

“You know I can’t get drunk, right?”

“Yup.”

“Cold, Dick. Very cold,” Wally replied, another laughing ringing out from Dick’s end of the phone.

“Alright, see you then. Bye,”

“Ciao,” Wally replied, hanging up his phone. He set it back on the coffee table, his snacking coming to a halt as his mind started to wander. Going clubbing with Dick was…interesting. He liked to watch him dance, not just because he was good at it, but because…well, he enjoyed the view. _Hmm…maybe I should say somethin’ while I’m there?_ He shook his head and discarded the though.

“Man, I wish I could get drunk. Could use some liquid courage,” he mused. Ah well. Just spending time with Dick was good enough, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you and your boyfriend go dance?” Jason teased. Wally choked on his drink, pounding his chest a few times to catch his breath and Dick just laughed nervously, his face lit a gentle pink.

Jason and Roy pulled up in front of the nightclub in a red car, parking across the street from the club. The two of them got out to see Dick waiting for them across the street. They were dressed in casual attire; Jason in a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of jeans, and Roy in a pair of ripped jeans and a blood red graphic t-shirt: “Strong Style Has Arrived”. And of course, no Roy Harper outfit would be complete without a trucker hat.

“So, this is the place, huh?” Jason muttered, jamming his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked up at the place, lit up with lights. The sign “Elysium Lounge” was lit up in neon lights, stylized with a halo hanging off of the “E” and a little pair of wings, one on each end of the sign. The club itself looked pretty stylish, sporting a modern look, and even had the music, and the long line, to accompany it.

“Guess so. Looks a little too flashy for my taste,” Roy replied, shrugging his shoulders. The duo crossed the street to meet with Dick, who was dressed similarly; jeans, white shirt, black jacket and a grin. Because Dick Grayson was always smiling like an idiot.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it!” Dick said cheerily, holding his hand out. Roy shook his hand, which then followed by a hug, because of course.

"Hey man, long time no see. Where’s Wally?” Roy asked, looking around for the speedster. 

“Late, naturally,” Jason replied with a snort of amusement, shaking his head.

“You know me so well,” came Wally’s voice. The trio turned and there was the speedster, dressed in typical Wally fashion; long sleeve shirt with a button up short sleeve shirt over it, jeans, and sneakers. “Sorry I’m late. It's become a force of habit now,” Wally added with a sheepish grin, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, _that’s_ how you dress to a _nightclub_?” Roy teased with a snort of held back laughter. Wally held his arms out and looked himself over.

“What? What’s wrong with my style?”

“You mean lack of style?” Dick teased.

“Excuse me, _Discowing,_ ” Wally retorted with a sly smirk and an arched brow, glancing over at Jason who was shaking with held back laughter. Dick blushed a bit and coughed, then gestured toward the club.

“C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Nice save,” Jason teased, he, Roy, and Wally following Dick toward the club. They made it to the door, skipping the line, before the bouncer, a large man built like a tank in a black suite with black shades, stopped them.

“Hold it.”

Dick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flier for the club, flashing it to the bouncer. The man tilted his shades down to look it over, then glanced up at Dick.

“Dick Grayson? My apologies sir,” he said, gesturing toward the inside of the club.

“No problem. And thanks. By the way, these guys are with me. They’re my friends,” Dick added, gesturing toward Wally, Jason and Roy. The bouncer simply nodded as the four of them made their way inside the club. The inside of the club was far more impressive than the outside; it also sported a modern look, lights flashing and club music blaring in the background with people dancing, talking, drinking, and even making out.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Wally observed, stopping before a massive aquarium tank that practically made up an entire wall, also lit up with colorful lights, and filled to the brim with all sorts of bright, colorful exotic fish.

“Eh, it’s okay. You should see the clubs in Japan; they can get pretty fuckin’ wild,” Roy replied, flashing the speedster a smirk. He nudged Jason in the side and nodded toward the bar. “Whaddaya say Jaybird? Up for a drink?” Roy asked. Jason gave a shrug and headed for the bar.

“Sure, why not. You--”

“Don’t worry, strictly non-alcoholic for me. It’s sweet of you to care, Jaybird,” Roy replied with a cheeky grin, wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders. Jason shot him a glare and lightly shoved the man away, a playful gesture.

“Ever use that voice again, and I’m pulling out your trachea,” Jason snapped, a teasing edge in his tone.

“You guys go on ahead! Wally and I are gonna go check the place out a bit more!” Dick said smoothly, turning to Wally. He lightly slapped Wally’s arm with the back of his hand to get his attention. The red head, snapped out of his reverie, turned first to Dick, then to Roy and Jason.

“What? Oh yeah. Sure,” Wally replied with a lopsided grin, not entirely sure what he’d agreed to. Jason and Roy shared a brief look, then shook their heads.

“Nah, c’mon! Join us for a drink! It’ll be a good chance to catch up and shit,” Roy replied, patting Wally’s arm.

“You--” Dick began, but Jason interrupted, stepping in between he and Wally and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. He steered them toward the bar with Roy in tow.

“C’mon, you don’t go to a club and not drink a little. Geez,” Jason said. Dick heaved a sigh and shrugged.

“Alright, alright. I guess a drink couldn’t hurt.”

“You guys know I can’t get drunk, right?”

“Hey, I’m going non-alcoholic, so join the club,” Roy replied with a laugh, patting Wally on the shoulder. The four of them sat down at the bar, ordering one by one.

“Just gimme a beer,” Jason called to the bartender.

“Gimme a margarita,” Dick said.

“Make mine a Martini,” came Wally’s order.

“I’ll take somethin’ non-alcoholic. Margarita Mocktail,” Roy added in.

“Gotcha,” that bartender replied, grabbing things off the shelf behind him as he began mixing the drinks.

“So Roy, Jason, how’ve things been?” Dick asked, leaning against the bar and looking down at the duo.

“Ah you know; taking names, kicking ass, putting scum bags where they belong, the usual,” Jason replied with a shrug, grabbing his drink as the bartender slid it down the bar to him. He sipped it and added “that and traveling the world. You should get out of that dump of a city more often, Dickie-bird.”

“Plus, I’ve been building all sorts of fun, new toys,” Roy added in, then Jason interrupted.

“Yeah, and testing them on me, you jackass,” Jason snapped with a teasing edge in his tone as he jabbed Roy in the side with his elbow. Dick and Wally snickered in amusement as Roy raised his hands defensively. Their drinks were up next, and Dick glanced toward the dance floor. Jason caught him looking out of the corner of his eye.

“Why don’t you and your boyfriend go dance?” Jason teased. Wally choked on his drink, pounding his chest a few times to catch his breath and Dick just laughed nervously, his face lit a gentle pink.

“Why don’t you and your boyfriend go dance?” Dick shot back, arching an eyebrow. Roy wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders and leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe we’re waiting for you to leave so we can make out?” he said, earning an elbow to his gut. Roy groaned but still grinned like an idiot. Dick laughed in amusement at their antics, but then something clicked.

“Wait…Jaybird, are you and Roy…?”

Jason sighed and jabbed Roy in the side again.

“Yeah. For about six months or so actually. Even Bruce doesn’t know,” Jason replied casually. “Honestly, it hasn’t been that hard to hide either,” Jason added, sipping his drink.

“Yeah, no kidding. But it helps that we don’t date, not really,” Roy replied with a sly grin. “ A date for us is going out, knocking some heads together, and then fucking on the kitchen table.”

Wally choked again on his drink and Dick had to pat his back to help to poor guy breath. Roy just laughed, while Jason’s body shook with held back laughter of his own.

“You okay Wally?” Dick asked with a chuckle in his voice when the man finally aught his breath.

“Yeah. I think these two are trying to kill me though,” Wally joked, leaning heavily against the bar. Dick snorted with held back laughter and patted Wally’s back a little more.

“Right, well…then this is awkward. I’m gonna go dance,” Dick said sheepishly, hooking his thumb over toward the dance floor. Wally turned and watched him go, his eyes raking up and down Dick;s retreating form, and lingering on his ass. Hmm…

When he turned back, Jason and Roy were staring at him.

“What?”

“Grayson’s got a nice ass, eh?” Roy asked with a sly smirk, noting Wally’s blush as his face lit up like Christmas tree.

“W-well I wouldn’t know about that,” Wally began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh come off it already. We know you’ve got the hots for Grayson. Trained by Batman, remember?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow.

“And I’m your best friend,” Roy put in.

“You can’t get shit past us.”

Wally was silent for a time clutching his drink in his hand and staring down at the bar, his face tinted pink. Jason and Roy watched him, waited for a response, of any kind. Instead, it seemed like the guy was about ready to break his glass.

“Hey, Earth to Wally,” Roy called, waving a hand in front of his face. Wally was snapped out of his reverie and glanced over at Roy and Jason, flashing a sheepish grin.

“S-so how long’ve you guys known?” he asked.

“Oh, since Mount Justice,” Roy replied, matter-of-of-factly. Wally just nodded to himself and went silent again.

“Go and say something, you dumbass!” Jason snapped in his own, encouraging way.

“H-how did you guys--”

“Oh we just fucked,” Roy answered before Wally could finish. Wally blushed crimson again, then looked back toward the dance floor, watching Dick dance, surrounded by girls, his body just moving with the music.

“I…I can’t. I mean…look! He’s not into…well, he wouldn’t be interested in me.”

Jason snorted and chugged down the rest of his drink.

“Dude, you’re pretty much everything Dick would want. Plus you’re a red head. He digs that. I mean, c’mon? Barbara, Kori--”

“Me,” Roy chimed in, flashing a wink and a grin at Wally.

“What? You? When?” Wally asked, confused.

“Few years ago. It didn’t really last long. Few months and that was it,” Roy replied with a shrug. “The sex was great though--” he went on, only to have Jason clamp a hand over his mouth.

“Alright, alright, shut your cake hole.” He turned back to Wally and said “look, Dick is into you too. You two are just completely fuckin’ hopeless. I mean, my god,” Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Roy simply laughed and nodded.

“But I’ve…dropped hints and stuff, and he never--”

“That’s because he’s an idiot. He may be a brilliant detective, acrobat, and fighter, but when it comes to dating…eh, not so much.”

“Not that you’re much better,” Roy teased, earning a glare from Wally. Wally went quite again with Jason and Roy watching him. Jason couldn’t watch this anymore so he sighed, and slid his empty glass down the bar.

“Look, either you go over there and say something, or I’ll do it,” Jason said sternly. Wally flinched noticeably, his eye twitching as a million different scenarios played out in his head, none of them good.

“Oh you don’t want that, Wally. He’ll be “explicit” in more ways that one,” Roy said, wiggling his eyebrows. Wally swallowed hard, glancing back at Dick, then back to his drink. He took a deep breath, chugged down the rest of it and got to his feet.

“Alright…well…h-here goes,” he murmured. _What’s the worst that could happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Wally’s brain had stopped working. Coherent thoughts? Who needs them? English dictionary? Out the window. Any thought, down to the smallest word, shattered the instant it began to form. That quickly transitioned into a singular thought; _Dick is kissing me! Dick is kissing me! Oh my god! Dick is kissing me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh...well then...this didn't go how I originally envisioned it, and yet here we are, lol. I'd planned for this to be the final chapter and I'd even planned the whole thing out, but then my brain took it in a new direction. Ah well. Enjoy. :D

Jason and Roy watched Wally head toward the dance floor, toward Dick. Wally glanced back at them once and Roy just smirked and shooed him along.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Roy asked.

“Probably not.”

“Is it wrong that we’re conspiring like this?”

“Definitely.”

“Do you care?”

“No.”

“God I love you.”

“I know.” Jason turned and Roy kissed him, a hand coming up to cup his jaw. Jason kissed him back, slow and passionate. It only lasted for a few moments before they separated again and turned their attention back to Dick and Wally.

“Wanna go spy on them?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Spying? Isn’t that what pre-teen girls do?” Roy asked.

“Fine, I’ll go without you,” Jason replied, getting to his feet.

“Hey, hey! Wait for me!” Roy called, abruptly getting from his seat and following Jason to the dance floor. Roy caught up to Jason in time to have an arm wrapped around his waist. Jason pulled him close, glancing at him and wiggling his eyebrows before glancing back at the two hopeless idiots.

“Nothin’ sayin’ we can’t enjoy it, eh? But we gotta make it look good,” Jason replied. Roy snickered and stole a quickm kiss from Jason.

“’Make it look good’? Well, you’ve come to the right place,” Roy replied, parting from Jason a bit. He was completely still for a moment, head tilted upward, his ear to the roof as he waited for the right beat. When it came, he started dancing, letting the music flow through him. And he did so, really close to Jason. Jason smirked and then soon his body started moving. But he kept his ears open for Dick and Wally’s conversation. He dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out a device that looked like a hearing aid, and popped it in his ear. It look some adjustment, but soon, he was able to hone in on their conversation.

“...well, uh…see…there’s this guy I really like--” Dick’s voice. It was nervous. Roy tried to speak, but Jason shushed him. “--Well, he’s a really nice guy, smart and funny, and kinda cute. Also kind of eats like a pig, but loyal as hell. We’ve known each other for forever.” Jason rolled his eyes as Dick pulled that old cliche out of the bag. Then Wally started to speak.

“Oh…he…sounds great. W-who is he?”

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God,” Jason nearly shouted in disbelief, glaring in Dick and Wally’s general direction. Obviously, he was loud enough for Dick to hear him, because the man’s eyes flicked over in his direction. Jason was about to storm over there and knock some sense into Wally, and would have, had Roy not stopped him.

“Woah, woah, woah. Don’t get involved. Let them work it out,” Roy said.

“Wally is an idiot!” Roy couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Don’t worry, they’ll get there, just--look!” Roy called, pointing toward them. Jason turned and saw Dick kissing Wally! Jason smirked and gave Dick a thumbs up. But then everything went awry. When Dick parted from Wally, the man was stone still. And then, in a flash, he was gone.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

Wally slowly, tentatively, made his way toward the dance floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Dick seemed to be so into dancing with those around him, he hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. Or maybe he did. It was hard to tell with a bat. The speedster glanced back at Jason and Roy hesitantly, but Roy just waved his hand and urged him forward. With a deep breath, Wally managed to relax, putting on a smile and making his way toward Dick.

“Hey, room for one more circus boy?” Wally asked with a grin. Dick’s face beamed as Wally started dancing with him.

“Always. It isn’t really a party without you, Wally,” Dick replied, making the red head blush a little. Thank god the room was dark, at least. Wally snickered as he let the music take control.

“Well, yeah, it’s never a party until the Wallman shows up,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Dick snorted with held back laughter, which in turn made Wally laugh.

Dick happened to catch a glimpse of Jason and Roy in the crowd, dancing. Or more like spying; he caught Jason glancing at him, and it was in that moment that he realized what was going on; he was playing matchmaker with Jason and Roy, and those two, sly bastards flipped his little game on its head. The idea made him blush, both in embarrassment that he’d fallen for it so easily, and that he was now being forced to confront his feelings for Wally. _Ah hell…_

A silence settled between the two men as they just danced, albeit surrounded y girls. Well, Dick was, but that was to be expected.

“You know Wally,” Dick began, gently grabbing Wally’s arm and pulling him to a relatively less packed spot on the dance floor “there’s something I should tell you.” Dick began, face starting to heat up a little. Wally swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I like guys, Wally,” Dick replied. Roy already knew that; it came as a surprise when Roy said he and Dick had dated. He tried to play it cool and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh. That’s cool,” Wally replied. _Ack! You’re an idiot!_  “Anyone catch your eye?” he asked then, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _Subtle._

“Er…one,” Dick replied, looking away from Wally sheepishly. Wally’s heart caught in his throat but he kept his responses in check. He learned a thing or two from teaming up with the various bats over the years.

“Oh yeah? Anyone I know?”

“You could say that,” Dick answered. Wally’s heart started to beat faster, but he remained silent to let Dick speak. “...well, uh…see…there’s this guy I really like…” Dick paused for a moment, glancing at Wally’s face for a reaction. He’d stopped dancing. That was something…maybe? “Well, he’s a really nice guy, smart and funny, and kinda cute. Also kind of eats like a pig, but loyal as hell. We’ve known each other for forever.”

“Oh…he…sounds great. W-who is he?” Wally asked.

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God!” he heard Jason behind him, but he didn’t move a muscle, his eyes locked on Dick’s face. Dick heard Jason too, and couldn’t help but to glance In his direction, spotting the rather irritated man across the dance floor with Roy. Dick turned back to Wally and frowned a little bit. _Well, I guess I’ll have to try the direct approach…_

Dick heaved a sigh and shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, still hesitating, Wally still watching him. Then, when Dick turned his full attention back to Wally, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the speedster’s in a soft, gentle kiss.

At this point, Wally’s brain had stopped working. Coherent thoughts? Who needs them? English dictionary? Out the window. Any thought, down to the smallest word, shattered the instant it began to form. That quickly transitioned into a singular thought; _Dick is kissing me! Dick is kissing me! Oh my god! Dick is kissing me!_

Wally didn’t react at all, because he was too busy freaking out. The guy with a brain that could process information at light speed, was currently blue-screening. When his brain started functioning again (functioning is a…strong word for it), he disappeared, racing out of the club.

Dick was left standing there by himself, stunned, then hurt. He looked up at Jason and Roy who looked at a loss.

Dick stood there in stunned silence for a time before he finally turned and left.

Jason turned to Roy and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Jesus, this was a disaster. What the hell just happened?” he asked. Roy shrugged his shoulders.

“I have no idea. I’m as lost as you are. Like, what the hell?”

“Dammit. Now what?”

“I dunno, babe. Guess we just let them work it out.”

“Hm. Fine. But if you ever call me babe again, I’ll break your arm.”

“Haha, love you too--” Roy began, getting a glare from Jason “--Jaybird.”

* * *

 

Wally came to a stop halfway across Gotham, his mind still in tatters. He glanced back in the direction of the club, then clutched his hands in his hair. _Argh! Stupid, stupid!_

He stood there, mentally debating whether or not he should go back and explain. But explain what? That he couldn’t handle that his decade’s old crush had just kissed him? That his brain couldn’t process the idea that Dick _actually did_  like him, and like a loser, he panicked? Wally glanced back and forth toward the direction of the club, and the direction of Keystone City. His body was frozen in place with indecision. He’d just made as ass of himself, and worse, he’d probably upset Dick. But what to do? _Fuck._

 _You had your shot and you blew it. Way to go genius._  Wally bowed his head in a mix of shame and sadness, finally coming to a decision. He turned toward the Gotham City limits, and ran…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay! I’ll go talk to him!” Wally whimpered, as Jason squeezed a pressure point near his shoulder and brought the speedster to his knees. Jason smiled, and yet somehow that only scared Wally a little bit more, and patted the speedster on the shoulder.
> 
> “Good to hear," Jason replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff, as promised! This one took a bit longer than expected to write. Sometimes, my "go with the flow" approach to writing, complicates things. xD But it usually works out in the end. Anywho, enjoy. :3

Dick had really thrown himself into his work after that night at the club. If he wasn’t working as a cop, he was patrolling the streets as Nightwing. None of his friends had seen him in a while, nor had anyone heard from him, save for the occasional work-related message. Bruce seemed pleased with the change though. Pleased, and also concerned, because that wasn’t the Dick Grayson he knew.

Dick had tried, for the first week or so, to get a hold of Wally, but the speedster hadn’t answered. At first, he was heart-broken. That was quickly replaced with annoyance, then anger. It had also been noted that The Flash of Keystone City had been strictly business. No quips, puns, jokes, or barbs.

“Ugh, these two are so emotionally constipated--” Jason began, flopping down onto the couch and tossing his phone onto the coffee table, after a heated text-fight with Dick.

“Pot calling the kettle black?” Roy teased from the other room, his own personal little workshop.

“Bite me, Harper,” Jason called back. Roy snickered to himself, screwdriver in hand as he finished up with his latest toy. He opted to set it aside for the moment and test it later, then padded back into the main room. “Y’know, I know I said we should let them handle it, but they obviously suck at handling their own shit,” Roy said smoothly. Jason snorted.

“You don’t say? You ever seen Goldie when he’s mad?” Jason asked, arching an eyebrow as he started channel surfing.

“Uh, yeah? I’ve seen the guy break shit and lash out at anyone within proximity. And they call you the angry Robin,” Roy answered. Jason smirked as he settled on some action movie.

“Yeah well, maybe it’s time for an intervention? If I have to put up with Dick’s attitude one more time, or Wally’s mopey ass, I’m gonna shoot them both.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Roy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing fancy. Just knocking their heads in until they stop being bitches. Literally if I have to. How about you deal with Dick, and I’ll take care of Wally?” Jason replied, getting up off the couch. Roy gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s worth a shot, I suppose. Though you know Dick is a bit of a stubborn ass, right?”

“Foam his ass if you have to,” Jason replied with a grin and a shrug.

* * *

 

Nightwing was just finishing up his patrol of Bludhaven for the night, making one last sweep of the city, after having busted a few muggers, a drug dealer, and a couple of bank robbers. He stopped on a rooftop, having heard someone following him, and when he turned, an arrow came flying at him.

Nightwing attempted to dodge the arrow, but he was a second too slow; the arrow struck his shoulder and exploded on impact, foam quickly covering his body.

“What the--”

“Hey buddy,” Arsenal called, casually walking over toward him, bow in hand.

“Arsenal? What the hell’re you doing?!” Nightwing snapped angrily, struggling in vain against the foam.

“Oh nothing much. Just taking a stroll in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop in and talk some sense into your dumbass.”

“I already told you; if _he_  wanted to talk, _he_  can come to me.”

“Yeah, well, see, Hood and I have been waiting for you two idiots to talk for a few weeks now. You’re both getting on our nerves, so the sooner you have your little chit chat, the better,” Arsenal said smoothly. He flashed a grin and leaned forward really close. “See, I know you can get out of there. You’re en escape artist--”

As if on cue, Nightwing managed to free himself from the foam. He bounced a little on his feet, rolling his neck and his arms a bit.

“So what was the point?” Nightwing asked.

“To get you to listen. Look, dude, I know you’re pissed, but Wally is your _best friend.”_

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that’s the case anymore,” Nightwing snapped back, making for the edge of the roof.

“Best friends don’t bail on each other. No matter what,” Arsenal called after him. Nightwing paused for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder at Arsenal. Arsenal just gave a shrug of his shoulders and added. “Just sayin’.” Without another word, Arsenal fired a line to a building across the way and left.

* * *

 

The Flash finished up patrol for the day through Keystone City and made his way home. Nothing unusual that day for a change, barring the typical petty thief or bank robber here or there. It was easy enough to take care of.

Wally made his way home, changing into civilian attire just as he entered the door to his apartment. He heaved a sigh and raked a hand through his red hair, padding into his dark apartment. He hadn’t seen Dick in a while, and--

“Wow, you’re up late tonight,” came a voice. Wally yelped in surprise and jumped back, flicking on the light. Jason, in his Red Hood gear sans the helmet, was reclined on his couch, reading a book.

“What the fuck--” Wally began, but he was interrupted when Jason threw the book at him. Wally snatched it out of the air, easily enough.

“Huh. Nice reflexes,” Jason complimented, hopping up off of the couch. Wally frowned at him and threw it back, but of course, Jason easily ducked it, and the book smacked against a wall and hit the floor. “Mine don’t require super speed though.”

“What the _hell_  are you doing here?” Wally growled. Jason quickly pulled out a gun and shot Wally in the knee. Wally yelped in pain and grabbed his knee.

“Relax. Rubber bullets.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Wally shouted. He raced across the room and disarmed Jason in a blink. Jason didn’t so much as flinch, save to turn around and look at the red head.

“That was for hurting Dick,” Jason replied evenly, shrugging his shoulders. Wally flinched at the name.

“And you care why? You’re an--”

“Asshole? Yeah, I know. Never pretended to be anything but,” Jason replied with a grin, shrugging his shoulders. “But Dick is still my brother, and he’s always been there for me, even at my worst. Of course he tried to throw me in prison once, but I knew, deep down, he just wanted to help. Because that’s who Dick is.”

“Wow. For a minute, you almost sounded like a person,” Wally replied, arching an eyebrow. Jason flashed a smirk.

“I know right? Who’d’ve thought that the Red Hood had a soft spot? Point is, you need to fix it.”

“Dick hasn’t spoken to me in, like, weeks.”

“Because you’ve been avoiding him.”

“He’s a bat. If he wanted to talk to me, he’d find me.”

“Hm…fair enough,” Jason answered. He approached Wally, who flinched slightly but otherwise stood his ground. Jason patted his shoulder, noting another flinch. “But you still gotta talk to him and stop being a little bitch.”

“What’s yours and Bruce’s excuse?” Wally asked, arching an eyebrow. That was apparently the wrong question, because he could feel Jason’s grip tightening on his shoulder. He winced a bit in pain, but Jason just flash a smirk.

“Completely different case, pal. We’ve got…issues…”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Wally muttered. “Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay! I’ll go talk to him!” Wally whimpered, as Jason squeezed a pressure point near his shoulder and brought the speedster to his knees. Jason smiled, and yet somehow that only scared Wally a little bit more, and patted the speedster on the shoulder.

“Good to hear," Jason replied. He let Wally go and padded toward the door. "Now, Roy and I have a job in New York City, so--”

“You’re not going to kill anyone, are you?” Wally asked, flinched when Jason looked back at him. Jason pulled a face and raised his hand, bringing his thumb and index finger close together.

“Little bit.”

* * *

 

Wally had a frown on his face and his hands jammed into his pockets as he walked, yes walked, through the streets of Bludhaven. He ran here from Keystone City, but he was walking now to delay the inevitable conversation for as long as possible. Dick was expecting him, he knew, because Roy warned him ahead of time, so that made this only that much harder.

Wally stopped before Dick’s apartment building and looked up, toward a second story window that he knew belonged to Dick’s apartment. He hesitated at the door, then pushed it open and made his way inside, up the stairs, pretty much on autopilot. Soon, he found himself standing in front of Dick’s door. He gave a knock, and waited. A whole minute passed before the door finally opened.

“Wally,” Dick said evenly, inviting him inside. Wally flashed a sheepish smile and stepped into the familiar disaster that was Dick Grayson’s apartment.

“Wow dude, this place is a mess,” Wally joked. Dick didn’t reply. He moved across the room and flopped down into an arm chair.

“Well?” Dick asked. Wally flinched a little at the cold tone in Dick’s voice and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I uh…wanted to apologize…for…y’know. Being a dick at the club. No pun intended,” Wally said, smirking a little and hoping that helped. The corner of Dick’s lips twitched, but otherwise, he got no reaction.

“Okay. Apology accepted,” Dick replied. He wanted to still be mad, but he really couldn’t. This was Wally, his best friend since they were kids! But he put on a blank mask. Wally rejecting him still stung.

“I uh…I really do like you, Dick,” Wally admitted, face tinting pink. Dick glared at him then jumped up from his seat, anger roaring to life.

“Oh, really? Well you got a shit way of showing it!” he snapped angrily, getting up in Wally’s face.

“Hey I--just let me explain, okay?! Sheesh. I know I was an ass, but--”

“But what?”

“Dude, when you kissed me, I panicked! I mean--” Wally paused, face heating up a little again as he glanced back and forth from the floor, to Dick, whose expression seemed to soften a bit. “I blue-screened, okay?”

“You ‘blue-screened? Did you really just say that?” Dick asked with a snort of amusement. Wally smirked a little and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I did. Got the point across, didn’t it?”

Dick laughed a little bit and Wally joined him. The tension melted away, but things weren’t any less awkward.

“Look, I’ve liked you for years, but I never believed you could possibly like me back. So when you kissed me…I just…panicked. I didn’t know what to do. And then when I left…I was embarrassed,” Wally admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Dick frowned a bit and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know, that hurt, Wally. I thought I screwed things up.”

“I know, and I’m really, _really_  sorry!”

Dick was still frowning at him, arms still crossed and looking stern. Wally flinched a bit under his glare. But gradually, his expression softened and he raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Ah shit. I can’t stay mad at you,” Dick finally said, as a smile appeared across his face. Wally’s heart started hammering in his chest and he felt butterflies in his stomach; those _god damn_ , beautiful blue eyes, and that _damn_  smile got him _every time_!

Wally chuckled a bit and stepped closer. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“S-so…do you think we could, um…m-maybe try that kiss again?” Dick grinned from ear to ear and wrapped an arm around Wally’s waist, pulling him close.

“I think we could do that,” he said softly. He leaned in close and Wally stared at him through half lidded eyes as their lips met. Dick closed what little space was left between them, sealing their lips together in a deep kiss. In that moment, Wally felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

The two of them parted, the kiss ending all too soon for either of them, and there they stood, smiling at each other.

“So…” Wally murmured.

“So…” Dick said. An awkward silence brewed between the two of them.

“How about a date? Like, an actual one? That doesn’t involve playing matchmaker?”

“Or bad club music?” Dick added in. Wally snickered in amusement and nodded in agreement.

“It was pretty bad, wasn’t it?”

“It was awful!” Dick replied with a laugh.

“How about pizza? At that little pizza place in Gotham we used to go to as kids?” Wally suggested.

“That’s so _cheesy_ \--”

“Hey, leave the puns to me! That’s like, _my_  thing!” Wally complained, making a mock offended face. Dick burst into laughter, then leaned in close and kissed Wally again.

“Fine. It’s a date. And _don’t_  be late. I’ll have to beat your ass,” Dick threatened with a teasing tone. Wally grinned and grabbed Dick’s ass.

“Ooh, gettin’ kinky already? We haven’t even had our first date yet!”

“Ugh, just…stop talking,” Dick answered silencing him with a kiss.


End file.
